


Los idiotas se entienden

by MonkeyMakoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, au de instituto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyMakoko/pseuds/MonkeyMakoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una de las peleas entre Jean y Eren se les va de las manos, pero termina mucho mejor de lo que esperaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los idiotas se entienden

—¡¿Qué has dicho, gilipollas?!

—Lo que has oído, Jaeger.

—¡Eso no me lo dices en la calle!

—¡Estamos en la calle, imbécil!

Eren miró a su alrededor. En efecto, estaban en la calle. En la entrada del instituto para ser más concretos. Alumnos de todos los cursos se agolpaban a su alrededor para ver como chocaban las frentes y se gritaban como dos alces en celo.

Uno pensaría que ya deberían haberse acostumbrado al espectáculo al hacerlo todos los días pero... No. Algunos incluso vitoreaban y apostaban.

—¡Vamos! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¡15 a 12 para Eren! ¡Vamos muy igualados! ¿Quién ganará? ¡El Titán contra el Centauro!

Jean se giró para mirar a Connie, que no paraba de gritar mientras recogía el dinero de las apuestas de su compañero. Sasha, a su lado, apuntaba los nombres y deudas en una pequeña libreta rosa. Había que admitir que la mafia que estaban montando a su costa era muy impresionante.

—¡Ey, Connie! —gritó Jean girándose para mirarle, ignorando a su contrincante—. ¿Por qué cojones soy yo el Centauro?

—Es obvio —sonrió Eren, volviendo a llamar su atención—. Porque eres medio caballo. Aunque en tu caso es la mitad superior, no la inferior.

Jean apretó los dientes, enfadado como un niño pequeño y frunció tanto el ceño, que Eren se preguntó si podría utilizar su entrecejo para sujetar un lápiz.

O la mochila...

No pudo decir nada al respecto porque en cuanto se quiso dar cuenta, Jean le estaba agarrando del cuello de la camisa del uniforme y calculando mentalmente la trayectoria puño – cara que iba a seguir.

Cerró los ojos y se tensó. Esperando el golpe y preguntándose qué contra-ataque le haría más daño a su compañero. Una patada en la espinilla o en los huevos.

Qué tontería, la segunda, por supuesto.

El golpe fue directo a su nariz. Un dolor horrible y un "crack" llenaron toda su cabeza. Una alarma sonaba por todo su cerebro, gritándole que se apartara y saliera de allí. Pero él, nunca había sido muy bueno siguiendo consejos.

Eren sentía su nariz a punto de reventar. Como si estuviera latiendo con un corazón propio. Se llevó la mano a la cara, intentando tocarla, pero lo único que consiguió fue muchísimo más dolor. Miró sus dedos. Una sangre densa y oscura resbalaba por ellos hasta la muñeca. Una gota calló en la acera. Y ya nadie les vitoreaba.

¿Jean le había roto la nariz? ¿Otra vez?

Ahora era su turno para enfadarse. Mikasa le iba a matar en cuanto llegara a casa.

Una furia ciega se apoderó de él. Cerró los puños y se irguió, demostrándole a Kirschtein que los pocos centímetros de altura que les separaban no significaban nada; y todo empezó en serio en cuanto Eren soltó el primer grito de guerra.

Un puñetazo en el pecho y Jean ya se había encogido lo suficiente como para que Eren pudiera agarrarle del pelo y pegarle un fuerte cabezazo. Frente contra frente.

Jean aulló de dolor y retrocedió dos pasos, llevándose una mano a la cara. Mirándole con odio.

Ya estaba volviendo a abalanzarse contra Eren para derribarle, pero una espalda bloqueó su visión haciéndole frenar en seco.

—Señor Jaeger. Cuando le digo que tiene usted la cabeza más dura que he visto en mi vida, no lo digo para alentarle a utilizarla como bola de demoliciones. Y usted...

Jean reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Levi. Su tutor. Y la persona más aterradora que hubiera visto nunca. Y eso incluía películas. Profesor de instituto y, probablemente, demonio de alguno de los círculos del infierno en sus ratos libres.

Levi se giró lentamente para hablarle de cara a cara. Jean no se atrevió a enderezarse por miedo a que el movimiento activara alguno de sus sensores de caza, como en los dinosaurios. Un destello asesino cruzó sus ojos justo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—Y usted, señor Kirschtein... Si quiere montar un espectáculo, al menos, ponga una carpa. Así su amigo podrá cobrar entrada a todos directamente y dejar el lamentable numerito de la casa de apuestas.

Levi movió una mano para llamar su atención. Sujetaba la libreta rosa de Sasha y un fajo de billetes. Si no fuera porque Jean sabía que eso era imposible, pensaría que su profesor estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Ahora —continuó— váyanse usted y el señor Jaeger a la enfermería a que les arreglen sus caras, si es que se puede —añadió—. Hanji debería seguir de guardia. Mientras tanto, yo voy a decirles a los de la limpieza que, esta tarde, ustedes dos les van a cubrir el turno, así que tienen el día libre.

—Pero...

Ahí estaba Eren demostrándole a todo que tenía más cojones que cerebro, atreviéndose a interrumpir a Levi mientras hablaba.

Levi se giró rápidamente para mirarle y Eren se calló durante un breve instante. Luego siguió hablando, pero esta vez un poco más bajito y algo tembloroso. Su voz se oía algo distorsionada porque una de sus manos estaba intentando taparse la nariz para evitar dejar aún más perdida de sangre su camiseta.

—Pero... ¿Quiere...? ¿Quiere que Kirstein y yo limpiemos todo el instituto?

—Sí, eso estaba diciendo —contestó el profesor cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Algún problema?

Eren parecía que iba a decir alguna tontería más. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, pareció pensárselo mejor.

—No. Perdone. Pensé que le había entendido mal...

—Eso pensaba yo... Bien. Y ahora desfilen. Cuando salgan de la enfermería, vayan al último piso y empiecen a limpiarlo todo hasta llegar a la entrada principal. No se dejen ni un hueco. Y tarden lo que tengan que tardar. Mañana por la mañana yo mismo revisaré todo lo que hayan hecho.

Y así sin más se volvió al edificio, dejándoles solos.

Sí, solos. Porque el resto de gente parecía haber soltado una bomba de humo para desaparecer.

—Malditos bastardos... —murmuró Jean enfadado.

Mañana tendría una charla muy seria con sus amigos acerca de dejarle abandonado y, de paso, otra acerca de sacar dinero de sus desgracias.

La finura y delicadeza de Hanji volvió a salir a reluciente cuanto cruzaron la puerta de la enfermería. Nada como la manaza de una enfermera presionándote una herida mientras te pregunta gritando al oído "¡¿Te duele aquí?! ¡¿Y aquí?!".

Por suerte, no había muchos daños graves. Una nariz y una ceja hinchadas. Nada por lo que no hubieran pasado ya. Eran unos chicos muy resistentes, como ya les había comentado Hanji.

Bueno. Hinchazones... E incontables moratones y rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Pero para ser justos, la gran mayoría ya estaban allí de antes. Si juntabas a los dos compañeros, se podría hacer un Pantonario muy curioso de heridas y hematomas, con todos los tonos del amarillo al morado oscuro pasando por el rojo intenso.

De la enfermería, pasaron enseguida al último piso donde efectivamente, les esperaba una montaña de escobas, fregonas, cubos y mopas para empezar a limpiar. No había ninguna nota de Levi con instrucciones, pero tampoco la necesitaban. No era la primera vez que les castigaban con una ronda de limpieza.

Aunque era la primera vez que la ronda incluía todo el edificio, eso era pasarse.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en limpiar toda esta mierda? —preguntó Eren rompiendo el silencio de la clase.

—Pues... Normalmente tardamos una hora en limpiar nuestra clase. Media si nos nos peleamos así que...

Los cálculos de Jean se vieron interrumpidos por Eren hablando por teléfono e ignorándole descaradamente. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¡Por estas cosas Eren era un desgraciado que no merecía su amabilidad!

—¿Armin? Hola, perdón por llamarte mientras estás en clase pero... Necesito que le digas a Mikasa que hoy no llego para cenar.

La suave y confusa voz distorsionada de Armin se oía al otro extremo de la línea.

—¿Cómo sabes que me han castigado? Igual es que me voy a pasar toda la tarde en la biblioteca.

—¡JA!

—¡Tú cállate, Kirschtein! —gritó Eren sin apartar el móvil de su boca— Perdona Armin, sí que estoy castigado. Pero no le digas nada a Mikasa. Se enterará en cuanto pase por la puerta —una pausa y siguió hablando—. La nariz... ¡Pero esta vez no está rota! ¡Que conste!

El suspiro de Armin se oyó perfectamente. Como si Eren le hubiera dado al manos libres del aparato. El pobre tenía una paciencia infinita cuando se trataba de su amigo.

—Gracias tío. Nos vemos por la noche —se despidió por fin.

—Mientes fatal —comentó Jean mientras agarraba uno de los trapos para empezar a limpiar mesas.

—¿Ah sí? —Eren decidió imitarle, pero empezando por el otro extremo del aula. Ahora se estaban gritando de un extremo a otro sin mirarse siquiera.

—Sí. No me extraña que siempre andes castigado.

—Se me dará como el culo mentir. Pero yo al menos sé hablar con una chica sin babear ni decir gilipolleces.

—¡Yo no hago eso!

—Eso no es lo que dice Mikasa...

—¡Eso fue solo una vez!

—Qué pelo más bonito tienes...

—Vete a la mierda.

La escandalosa risa fanfarrona de Eren se vio interrumpida por un trapo húmedo estampándose contra su cara.

—¡Tío! ¡Mi nariz! ¡Qué daño! ¡Huele a jabón!

—Te aguantas. Cállate y limpia. Cuanto antes acabemos, antes podremos librarnos el uno de otro —le respondió Jean dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos enfadado. Parecía que Eren había encontrado por fin su punto débil.

El más alto se agachó para mojar otro trapo en agua y dispuesto a seguir limpiando. Pero Eren no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarle.

—¿Soy yo o tienes las orejas rojas? —preguntó.

Jean se giró para insultarle. Pero así lo único que hizo fue enseñarle a Eren que su sonrojo se extendía por toda su cara.

—Eres tú. Que eres idiota.

—Ohhhhh ¡sí que estás rojo! —Eren se estaba riendo tanto que el riesgo de un ataque se hizo patente.

—Sí Jaeger, estoy rojo —suspiró Jean—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un pin?

Jean intentó seguir limpiando las mesas, dispuesto a ignorarle, pero las carcajadas de Eren y saber que éste estaba a sus espaldas señalándole y doblándose de risa no ayudaban a su concentración.

El trapo que se estampó contra su nuca de forma violenta tampoco ayudó a eso para nada.

Esa extraña y desagradable humedad, resbaló por toda su espalda lamiendo su camiseta y provocándole un escalofrío que le hizo agitarse bruscamente y levantarse. Intentando quitarse esa cosa tan horrible de encima.

Cuando un caldero de agua jabonosa se vació encima de él.

—¡¿Qué coño te crees que haces?!

Jean se giró para encontrarse al capullo de Jaeger con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un cubo vacío entre sus manos.

—¿Yo? Nada. Es que pensé que te vendría bien refrescarte un poco. Estabas a punto de echar humo.

Jean apretó los puños y tembló de ira de arriba abajo. Parecía un móvil en modo vibración. Daba algo de miedo y Eren se planteó si esta vez no se habría pasado.

—¡Te voy a matar hijo de puta!

Vale sí. Sí que se había pasado.

Jean se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia él. Muy lentamente y sin quitar su vista de su presa. Eren nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero su compañero podía llegar a dar bastante miedo. Y él podía ser un inconsciente. Pero no tanto.

Así que empezó a correr.

—¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

—¡Ni de coña!

—¡Te vas a tragar la escoba y el cubo!

—¡Ahora menos!

Recorrió todo el pasillo del piso a una velocidad record hasta llegar al baño. Pero antes de poder cobijarse en la seguridad y el maravilloso pestillo de uno de los cubículos, algo tiró de su camisa. Primero frenándole en seco y luego tirando de él hacia un lado, empotrándole hacia el lado contrario. Contra uno de los lavamanos del lugar.

Eren, gracias a sus reflejos, consiguió girar su cara en el último momento para no lamentar más daños contra su ya maltratada nariz. Aunque a cambio recibió un golpe seco y doloroso en su pómulo derecho.

Jean le inmovilizó agarrándole del brazo y presionando con el codo su nuca, aplastando su cara contra el espejo de encima del lavamanos, provocando que su mejilla se aplanara contra la fría superficie. Haciendo difícil el hablar o incluso abrir uno de sus ojos.

—Ya estoy harto. Siempre igual. Todos los putos días vienes a pincharme hasta que uno de los dos acaba metiéndose en problemas. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Eren no contestó. Sólo respiraba fuertemente con rabia. Su aliento marcándose en la superficie del espejo.

—El director llamó el otro día a mi casa —continuó Jean reafirmando su agarre—. Mis notas no paran de bajar y si sigo así repetiré curso. Y no creo que tú estés mejor.

—Que seas un burro no tiene nada que ver conmigo. No me metas en tu mismo saco —le respondió Eren con dificultad.

Las manos de Jean le sacudieron. Estampándole otra vez contra el espejo. El brusco movimiento hizo que Eren tuviera que agarrarse al lavamanos con su mano libre para no caerse.

—Dímelo. ¡Dime qué es lo que quieres! ¡¿Por qué vienes a por bronca todos los días?!

—¡Por nada! ¡Sólo quiero dejar de ver tu horrible cara por las mañanas!

Otro golpe contra la pared. Esta vez la frente de Eren resonó contra ella.

—Ay. ¡Joder!

—¡DÍMELO!

Eren se mordió el labio inferior. Enfadado. Le dolía toda la cara y partes del cuerpo que no sabía que existían. No podía aguantar más esa situación.

—¡Porque no quiero que me ignores! —gritó— ¡Te pasas todo el puto día con Marco y con tus amigos! ¿Por qué no conmigo?

Como si aquella frase hubiera marcado el pistoletazo de salida, Jean se abalanzó sobre él como un animal hambriento; aprisionándole aún más entre el lavamanos y su cuerpo, cortándole la respiración.

—¿No quieres que te ignore? ¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Quieres esto? —le preguntó, clavándole los dientes en su piel con fuerza.

Eren sentía como la boca de su compañero recorría todo su cuello de arriba abajo, mordiéndole, haciendo que un dolor intenso interrumpiera todos sus pensamientos y se mezclara con las corrientes de placer que iban de un lado a otro de su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido más excitado y confuso en toda su vida.

Jean le empujaba contra la porcelana con tanta fuerza que sus pies ya casi no tocaban el suelo. Intentaba sostenerse con una mano en el lavamanos y con la otra intentaba aferrarse al espejo. El sudor haciendo que la huella de su mano quedara marcada por toda la superficie.

—Me estás haciendo daño... ¡Ah! Gilipollas...

—Lo sé.

Un último y fuerte mordisco, y el calor del cuerpo de Jean le abandonó. Le dolía el cuello y el latido de su corazón resonaba por toda su cabeza.

Las manos de Jean bajaron por su torso y se aferraron a su camisa. Caminando por los botones poco a poco hasta llegar hasta el final de las costuras, donde agarró la tela con fuerza y tiró de ella. Haciendo que se abriera y los botones saltaran por todo el baño, repiqueteando contra el espejo y los azulejos.

Eren iba a protestar. ¿Por qué ese gilipollas tenía que romperle el uniforme? Pero sus quejidos se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto la boca de Jean entró en contacto de nuevo con su cuello y sus manos llegaron hasta su pecho. Un resoplido de dolor escapó de sus labios y se agarró a la loza con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tiñeron de un color pálido.

Esos labios y esas manos seguían bajando. Levantándole la camisa. Recorriendo su nuca y su columna hacia abajo, aunque esta vez con suavidad, como si intentará disculparse.

—No. No hagas eso —consiguió suplicarle Eren entre gemidos—. Sigue con lo de antes.

Dicho y hecho. Eren sintió cómo el bastando de Jean sonreía y volvía a maltratar su piel con la misma fuerza que antes. Sus manos, a la vez, seguían bajando por su espalda, descendiendo todavía más y adentrándose en sus pantalones, acunando sus nalgas y presionándole contra el lavamanos.

El tacto de la tela del uniforme contra su cuerpo no hacía más que excitarle, aunque echaba en falta la suavidad de la piel de Jean contra sí.

Toda la cabeza de daba vueltas. Eren ya no sabía ni donde estaba. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le importara. Intentó abrir más sus piernas, buscando más contacto con su compañero y poder guiar sus movimientos. Necesitaba que siguiera, que le tocara más, pero Jean se alejó otra vez.

Las gotas de sudor que perlaban su torso y brazos empezaron a secarse y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió como, con él, se endurecían sus pezones. Eren respiraba con dificultad. Las piernas de Jean, entremezcladas con las suyas, le impedían cerrar las suyas propias o seguir moviéndose, intentando buscar un alivio para su excitación.

Eren no pudo hacer nada más que poner sus dos manos y su frente contra el espejo para no ver la escena. Pero la cara de Jean aún podía verse reflejaba en la superficie. Su expresión era de seriedad y preocupación, y Eren temió por un momento que el arrepentimiento estuviera cruzando la mente de Jean.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo…?

—Lo que quieras…

Eren evitó su mirada y sacudió sus caderas de nuevo hacia atrás, chocando contra las de Jean y notando su excitación. Dura, presionándose contra su trasero. Los habilidosas y traicioneros dedos de Jean abandonaron su posición para pasar por su cinturón hasta la hebilla para abrirlo rápidamente y jugar con el botón de sus pantalones.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí… Vamos…

Jean no necesitó ni una palabra más. Estaba dispuesto a recibir con ganas todo lo que su compañero estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle. En un momento, antes de poder ni reaccionar, los pantalones de Eren estaban por el suelo y la mano de Jean rodeaba su miembro, moviéndose de arriba abajo rápidamente, con fuerza. Bombeándole y empujándole a la vez con todo su cuerpo.

La cálida respiración de Eren empañaba la superficie del espejo con cada nuevo gemido que exhalaba contra ella. Dejando marcadas las huellas de sus manos y su cara en él por culpa de la condensación.

—Así estás mucho mejor… Ah… Obediente… ¿No tienes ningún insulto para mí ahora? —preguntó Jean entre gemidos.

Reuniendo la poca capacidad para pensar que le quedaba, Eren alzó la vista, separándose lo que pudo de la superficie reflectante para mirarle una vez más.

Su compañero seguía frotándose contra él. El pelo le caía por su frente, pegándose a su piel. Sus ojos, oscurecidos por una sombra, se vislumbraban entre los mechones. Tenía un brillo extraño en ellos. Algo magnético y casi animal que hacía que no pudiera quitar la vista de ellos.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Eren gimió una vez más.

—Eren, Eren, Eren… —Jean repetía su nombre como un mantra mientras que él sólo podía morderse el labio y dejarse manejar como un muñeco.

Jean se acercaba a él cada vez más, poco a poco, sin cesar en sus movimientos, hasta acercar sus labios a los de Eren, haciéndole girar la cabeza; quedándose en una posición incómoda. Pero en ese momento todo le daba igual.

Los suaves labios de Jean se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos una vez, inseguros, como pidiéndole permiso para seguir. Eren no se lo pensó dos veces antes de impedir que se alejara ni un centímetro más y se adelantó. Devorando su boca con violencia.

Ahora era el turno de Jean de gemir y de ser manejado. Suspiró y gimió en el beso. Sus lenguas entremezclándose y peleándose por ver quién podía hacer retroceder al otro. Eran como dos lobos rabiosos peleándose por la supremacía en la manada.

Los movimientos erráticos de la mano Jean estaban a punto de llevarle al borde. De arriba abajo, girando la muñeca y jugando con los dedos. Parando a veces cuando el ritmo de los besos se hacía demasiado intenso para alguno de los dos, pero volviendo enseguida con la misma intensidad o más que antes.

—Sí, joder. Cómo me pones Eren.

Sus gemidos reverberaban por todo el lugar, multiplicándose cada vez más. Los ecos volvían a ellos como un excitante murmullo.

Las caderas de Jean le empujaban y se restregaban contra él; ayudado por su otra mano, que se agarraba a él con fuerza, marcando los dedos en su piel, arañándole e impidiendo que Eren pudiera si quiera pensar en moverse del sitio.

Con un grito ahogado por los labios de Jean, Eren se liberó en su mano, relajándose y dejando que Jean le siguiera unos pocos segundos después con un último movimiento contra él.

Sus rodillas fallaron, haciendo que perdiera su agarre contra el lavamanos y obligándole a dejarse caer poco a poco, llevándose a Eren un abrazo con él. Hasta llegar los dos al suelo, sentados de cualquier manera pero sudorosos y satisfechos, como si acabaran de terminar una maratón.

Jean y Eren miraron al espejo, tirados desde su posición, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad. Daba asco verlo. Lleno de marcas y manchas por todas partes.

—Parece la escena esa de Titanic pero en cerdo —opinó por fin Eren rompiendo el silencio.

—No… Parece uno de estos cuadros modernos del museo al que nos obligaron a ir el mes pasado —respondió Jean después de pensárselo unos segundos.

—Sí… Qué sitio más aburrido.

—¿Fue allí donde me tiraste por las escaleras?

—No. Eso fue cuando fuimos a una obra de teatro a Trost. Y fueron sólo dos escalones.

—Fue un tramo entero, gilipollas. Tienes suerte de que no me rompiera nada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ibas a hacer denunciarme? —preguntó Eren riéndose de él.

—Calla, gilipollas.

—¿Por qué no me callas tú?

—¿Cómo? ¿Como ahora? Eso es lo que te gustaría ¿verdad?

Eren quedó paralizado y un rubor empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, llegando incluso hasta sus orejas. Parecía que alguien había convertido su cara en un adorno de navidad súper hortera.

—¿Así que sí, eh? ¿Te gusto? ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? —Jean se acercó a Eren, intentando avergonzarle aún más. Hasta que un puñetazo aterrizó en su brazo, haciéndole retroceder y llevándose la mano hacia el golpe para intentar mitigar un poco el dolor— ¡Ay!

—Tu mirada equina. Imbécil.

—Esa no es una forma bonita de hablar de tu amado.

Eren abrió aún más los ojos y se llevó las manos a las mejillas en una expresión de puro horror.

—¡Calla imbécil! ¡No me gustas! ¡No fui yo el que se abalanzó contra un inocente en el baño! ¡Yo sí que podría denunciarte por esto!

—¡No tengas morro, eres tú el que empezó!

—¡Y una mierda! Yo no dije ninguna guarrada. ¿Sabe tu madre que la besas con esa boca?

—¡Anda que te gustaba!

—¡A mí no me gustó nada! ¡Me voy a mi casa, que te den! —le gritó Eren levantándose y arreglándose la ropa que le quedaba puesta. No iba a quedarse allí ni un segundo más si podía evitarlo.

—¡No! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ¡Hay que limpiarlo todo antes de que nos mate Levi! ¡Eren! ¡EREN!

—¡Déjame vivir, Kirschtein!

**Author's Note:**

> He empezado esta semana las clases así que he decidido celebrarlo terminando uno de los fics que tengo a medias en vez de haciendo lo que debería estar haciendo... Uy.


End file.
